


Timeless

by fauxmajesty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxmajesty/pseuds/fauxmajesty
Summary: While Junmyeon willingly gave himself to undeath, Yifan follows him life after life.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Timeless

Yifan opens his eyes to a vast sea of nothingness. He's been here countless times before, and as always, it remains unchanged from his last visit.

He is neither here nor there, dwelling amidst the fragments of time between death and rebirth. The worst thing about this place is the waiting. The laws of physics are suspended in this otherworldly prison, so Yifan simply closes his eyes and waits. Patiently. Restlessly.

The truth is, Yifan doesn't know how long he has to stay here or if he will even get to leave at all. But he can't afford to let his consciousness fade. He doesn't know what will happen then, but he's not going to find out.

"Junmyeon," Yifan whispers. The word anchors his being firmly in place, keeping him sane through the long, uneasy silence. He says it like a mantra over and over again, until it starts sounding unreal.

It feels like an eternity has passed before Yifan's eyes snap open at the familiar tugging sensation in his gut. He smiles, grateful for the reprieve.

"It's time," he says as he hurtles through the fabric of space and time to another body, another time, another life.

Threads of time twist, tangle, and unravel until Yifan’s consciousness eases into a man walking down the streets of Seoul in a three-piece charcoal suit. The first thing he does, as usual, is to seek out Junmyeon’s would-be mother. He finds her at a flower market stall, arranging Violets like dainty drawings.

Yifan watches her with fondness. She is a beautiful human, with kind eyes and a familiar warm smile. All it takes is a whisper of a name as he passes by, and Yifan’s work is done. Junmyeon has always been fond of his name, and Yifan lets him keep it.

A smile traces its way across his lips at the mere thought. He can already sense the life growing inside of her. He is almost close enough to touch Junmyeon's light. But not quite. He keeps walking.

Warm rays pass over the world; a long, slow touch of everything Yifan overlooks from an immortal position. He no longer pays attention to the changes - they are all inconsequential to the passage of time. The current Yifan is 25 years old, but he is destined to outlast them all.

He snatches a newspaper from a stand and looks at the date. The year is 2014. 200 years have passed since he last walked the earth.

He breathes in deep, lamenting those 200 years he could have spent with Junmyeon. Indeed, time brings the greatest joys and sorrows… Traveling back and forth through it is no problem, once he is released from the void. But no matter what Yifan does, he cannot change its flow.

He does not bother searching for Junmyeon anymore. As Yifan has spent millennia following Junmyeon, Junmyeon has been born over and over again, looking for him. And Junmyeon has found him each and every time…

Someday, for sure, they will meet. Whether it be in two years or two million. It is all the same.

For now, he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been haunting me for years. Please bear with me! Tags to be added as the story progresses. („• ֊ •„)


End file.
